nexusresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Duck Spannende Avonturen Special 2016
from the Dutch translation Ga Mee Op Avontuur! This is a letter written by Oom Donald (or Uncle Donald), which refers to Donald Duck. In it he explains some of the adventures that are chronicled in the source material. He references some of the others as well, such as Guus Geluk and Mickey Mouse. Dagobert Duck: Belofte Maakt Schuld This story is told by Dagobert Duck (Donald's rich uncle) and explains how he grew up in Scotland with his uncle Sean McHaggis, who was a herder. Donald and his nephews (Kwik, Kwek and Kwak) listen eagerly. He explains he left his life of poverty to earn more money in America and it showcases some of the events and detours he took along the way. It also reveals his regret for not being able to pay his uncle back for his kindness. Some of the people he meets along the way are: * Dwaze Danny, a con man and gambler who swindles Dagobert out of the gold nugget he found in Klondike. * Gertrude is one of the tourists whose pennies Dagobert dives up after stranding on a tropical island. * Limonade-lurker, this isn't a different person, it was the nickname Dagobert earned while diving for pennies on a tropical island. * Marijke Moedhig is the first female pilot to try and cross the Atlantic Ocean, without a helmet. She took Dagobert along and dropped him off near his old home in Scotland. * Salomon, a who he doesn't meet himself but he did discover his legendary mines and the treasure held within. * Sidney is one of the explorers that Dagobert joins in their pursuit for the mines of king Salomon. * Slissie, a boa constrictor Dagobert befriended in his search for Salomon's treasure. Then finally during a dinner for his birthday, with Donald and his nephews present, along with Guus Geluk and Katrien, Dagobert's uncle Sean makes a surprise visit, having been found by Donald and his nephews. Willie Wortel Willie Wortel discovers he's invented everything for everyone and reaches a point of desperation, as he sees Dagobert, Kwik, Kwek and Kwak, fully content, but almost bores. So, he sets out for an empty planet, only to discover the sole inhabitant doesn't need anything, as it will only complicate matters. Taking some cues from this being, Willie Wortel decides to embrace the art of doing nothing and relax. Donald en Mickey: Schimmige Vrienden Donald approaches Mickey to ask him on an adventure to Camcordia, to the hidden temple of Bangor, on behalf of his uncle Dagobert. After finding the temple however, Donald starts acting strange and remains complacent as Mickey is captured by the giant spider Shebob. Mickey realises that his friend has been hypnotised by De Schim and snaps Donald out of his trance, so that they can capture him together, however De Schim manages to get away. Op Safari Donald has taken his nephews Kwik, Kwek and Kwak on safari, but some of the monkeys around them look a little strange. Donald Duck: In het Voetspoor van Jules Verne Donald and Guus Geluk challenge each other to circumnavigate the globe, much like in the famous book by Jules Verne. This greatly upsets Katrien, though neither of them is willing to back down. Donald contacts his rich uncle Dagobert for initial funding and sets off with his nephews Kwik, Kwek and Kwak towards Djengolia, where they have to deliver the hat of Papa Djeng for Dagobert. Papa Djeng is the founder of Djengolia and a business associate of Dagobert's. Djeng was initially a rebel warlord fighting against the oppressive king Khan. * Captain Schweinewitz: Schweinewitz is a scoundrel and a thief, offering Donald and his nephews a ride on his boat, only to try and extort and ransom them. * Mister Ling: mister Ling offers Donald and his nephews a ride after they are stranded at the Djengolian border. He is on his way to Djengking to sell his produce. * Mister Tong: mister Tong is the elderly valet of the late Papa Djeng and he tests Donald's hat for authenticity. * Pasja van Mazzelbof: Guus Geluk's title after catching the Pakmedan's sack of gold in Heelanderabad. Dollen met de Draak Donald has been swallowed by the Hydra and now has to fight his way out of the creature's stomach. Avonturendoolhof Donald and his nephews, Kwik, Kwek and Kwak, have discovered the legendary temple of Zhonn in the jungles of Kuala Atjar, now they need to find their way to its treasures. Pass Op! A giant snake sneaks up on Donald and his nephews, Kwik, Kwek and Kwak, but as they race away he seems oblivious to the danger. Donald Duck: De Kaart van Columbus Donald and his nephews visit the "Woudloper-museum", where it is revealed the "Woudlopers" (specifically Kwik, Kwek and Kwak) will be studying the oldest recorded manual of their organization. * Bengt Blauwig: claims to have ancestry leading back to Olaf de Blauwe. * Brandaen: an Irish monk who mapped part of the island of Anticosti near North America. * Caesar: legendary Roman emperor. * Cleopatra: buried in Cleopatra's tomb, which once held the largest library in the world. * Columbus: supposedly the first European to discover North America, but as the adventure goes on, earlier expeditions are revealed. * Dagobert: Donald's rich uncle, only referenced. * Donald Duck: gets dragged along on an adventure to discover ever older artifacts to stop people from claim ownership of North America. * Guus Geluk: wins a ticket for a fishing vacation to Canada, where he fishes up Olaf de Blauwe's lost helmet, allowing him to claim rulership of all of North-America. * Hanno: a Cartaginian explorer, who, by accident, discovered Cape Cod. * Hui-Shen: a chinese explorer that created the map that would be copied by Marco Polo and indirectly Columbus. * João Vas Corte-Real: made a map of florida in service of the Portuguese king. * Karel de Grote: created the 'Codex Raptus' which states that anyone who discovers a specific stretch of land may claim ownership. * Kwak: one of Donald's nephews and one of the Woudlopers trying to find the artifacts mentioned in Columbus' maps. * Kwek: one of Donald's nephews and one of the Woudlopers trying to find the artifacts mentioned in Columbus' maps. * Kwik: one of Donald's nephews and one of the Woudlopers trying to find the artifacts mentioned in Columbus' maps. * Madoc: the prince of Wales who made a map of the lands around the Mississippi. * Marco Polo: drew one of the maps that Columbus copied. * Olaf de Blauwe: the first viking to discover North America. * Pluksche: formerly Bengt Blauwig's lawyer, now himself after ownership of North America. * Professor Ortez: is excavating the ruins of Teotihuacan, for the Museo Nacional de Antropologica. * Quetzalcoatl: the feathered snake, a god of the Aztec god. * Thor: one of the viking gods. Het Tempeldoolhof Donald has gotten lost while exploring a temple, now he has to find his way through a maze. Hap, Slik, Weg? Donald and his nephews, Kwik, Kwek and Kwak, find themselves rowing through crocodile-infested waters. They'll need directions to return to the pier safely. Bellenraadsel Somehow Donald has managed to lose his soap in the bathtub, while bathing. Goofy Mickey and Goofy are on vacation in the Alps when Mickey asks Goofy to get some eggs and milk. Due to his horrible driving however, Goofy ends up returning with some live cows and chickens.